This Kiss
by Before the Sun Sets
Summary: I don’t want another heartbreak, I don’t need another turn to cry, but you got me like a rocket, shooting straight across the sky. MoJo oneshot songfic to Faith Hill’s This Kiss. Jo’s POV. Rated to be safe.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own, I RENT

**Plot:** I don't want another heartbreak, I don't need another turn to cry, but you got me like a rocket, shooting straight across the sky. MoJo oneshot songfic to Faith Hill's This Kiss. Jo's POV.

**A/N: **After I wrote _The Way That Love's Supposed to Be_, this song was bouncing around in my head. So here you go, my first EVER MoJo fic. It's not quite the whole song, but it's most of it. Hope you like it!

* * *

I sink onto the couch, sobbing into my hands. I hear the front door to the apartment slam as Maureen, the love of my life, storms out of the apartment for the umpteenth time. That one sharp sound, the slam of the door into its frame, almost breaks my heart, like it does every time.

_I don't want another heartbreak  
I don't need another turn to cry  
I don't want to learn the hard way  
Baby, hello, oh, no, goodbye _

It's always like this with us. One day we scream at one another and one of us (usually Mo) storms out in a fury. But, inevitably, we're drawn to each other once again. I can't stay away from her. No matter how much she flirts around, I can't stop loving her.

_  
But you got me like a rocket  
Shooting straight across the sky _

I rub my temples, wondering whether this relationship is really worth it. But I know, soon enough, we'll be together again.

It's been a week since that fight, and four days since we'd gotten back together again. I walk in the door from work, glad the long, boring day is over.

Suddenly, Maureen's body crashes into mine and her lips into my lips. I stumble back against the door, trying to keep myself and her upright. Once I'm steady on my feet, I wrap my arms around her and deepen the kiss, feeling a rush of warmth spread through me.

_It's the way you love me  
It's a feeling like this  
It's centrifugal motion  
It's perpetual bliss _

When she kisses me, I get this immeasurable feeling of bliss that lasts for hours. I feel like I'm on Cloud Nine, but I didn't need drugs to do it. It's a completely natural high.

_It's that pivotal moment  
It's impossible  
This kiss, this kiss (Unstoppable)  
This kiss, this kiss _

Our lips crash together again, hands questing over each other's body as we sink onto the bed.

The next morning, since it was Saturday, we go out for a walk through Central Park. Both of us ignoring any dirty looks we were given, we walk along one of the paths, kissing occasionally, but mostly just talking and laughing together.

Eventually I need to go to the bathroom. When I come out, I see Maureen… flirting with a guy. My temper snaps suddenly, and I storm up to her.

"Maureen! What are you doing?" I demand.

She turns to me with a big smile on her face. "Pookie! Hi! This is—"

"I don't care who it is! Why do you keep flirting with people? Don't you care about me?"

"What? Of course I do! I'm just being friendly!"

The guy edges away, looking uncomfortable. I fold my arms across my chest. "Right…"

"Really!" She looks somewhat angry, but I don't care right now.

"Well, why don't you take your /friend/ and go at it?"

"Really, Jo, you're such a control freak."

"I can't keep doing this! I'm going home. Have fun with your /friend/." I turn and dash off through the park, trying hard not to cry in front of everyone.

_Cinderella said to Snow White  
How does love get so off course  
All I wanted was a white knight  
With a good heart, soft touch, fast horse _

I find myself in a secluded spot among the trees. Sinking to the ground, I sob hard into my hands, hot tears flowing down my cheeks. Why does this keep happening? If she really loves me, why can't she stop flirting with everything that breathes?

And yet… I still love her. I can't not love her. She always has my heart, now and forever.

_Ride me off into the sunset  
Baby, I'm forever yours _

I pick my head up, composing myself so I can go find her and apologize. But then, I realize, she's sitting right next to me.

"Hi, Pookie." she says quietly, an oddly serious look on her face.

"I'm sorry!" I blurt out, starting to cry again. "I overreacted, and I'm sorry!"

I feel her arms go around me, pulling me close, and I know all is forgiven. We sit there for a long time, just in silence, feeling the love between us without needing to speak. It's an oddly serious moment for her, but, then again, it's not unheard-of for Mo to be serious once in a while.

"I love you." I murmur.

"I love you too, pookie," she says, kissing me softly on the lips. A warmth and security spreads through me again, like it always does when we've just made up.

_It's the way you love me  
It's a feeling like this  
It's centrifugal motion  
It's perpetual bliss _

When our lips finally part, she strokes my cheek with a hand. "Just so you know, that was Angel's cousin I was talking to. He was in town and recognized me from a picture she'd shown him."

"Oh…" I breathe, feeling even worse for jumping to conclusions.

Before I can apologize, she continues, "But, if it bothers you that much, I won't flirt any more. Promise."

My eyes fill with tears again, but this time they're happy tears. "Really?"

She leans towards me until our faces are only inches apart. "Really."

We kiss, and I make myself a personal promise never to jump to conclusions again.

_It's that pivotal moment  
It's unthinkable  
This kiss, this kiss (Unsinkable)  
This kiss, this kiss  
_


End file.
